Ink Body Magic
Ink Body Magic (墨身魔法 (すみみまほう) Sumimi Mahou) is a Caster Magic that allowed Ink Magic to be utilized on a much more anatomical and physiological level. Used as a means to alter an Ink Wizard's body through Ink to adapt into a number of forms and shapes, the same can be said for the race of artificial humans made by Living Ink Magic, Dyemen. Origins Created by those who learned the arts of dye-based magic, said practitioners realized that they themselves are often left vulnerable when perfecting their craft. Through this thought, a collective of ideas to come up with ways to make up for such a weakness, one such method was this: Ink Body Magic. By infusing their Ethernano into their blood, tissue and bones they become akin to that of their own element of Ink Magic, giving them a highly versatile ability to maneuver and perform their magic to augmented heights. However, in doing so the inexperienced were unable to control their body structure and found themselves becoming puddles of mindless goop whereas others could never return to human form at all and became something to be feared like monsters. These entities would become known as Dyemen, and the classification for Ink Body Magic (Later Renamed as Living Ink Magic) was to be kept out of reach for anyone in the Legal Guilds operating under the Magic Council's rule. It wouldn't be until much later that Faer Pleigh, an exceptional Ink and Letter Magician, would dabble in the Dark Arts and forge his own Dyemen by his own creation. Through the control of his own Magic Power or Lacrima of his choosing, he tamed these constructs of artificial life and became their undeniable master. It is unknown if Faer himself has used Ink Body Magic on himself but the effects would undoubtedly be on a whole other level than those who have seen him act in the open field. Dyemen A race of humans who've transformed themselves through Ink Body Magic or who have birthed life into their own ink by way of Living Ink Magic. These entities are a diverse array of Magically fluent beings, often with their own personalities and spiritual essence that makes up their own individuality. Because of this distinction, they are more alike to the Living Magic spells that men like Zeref have created in the past than anything else. Able to wield Magic despite their physical being made up of dynamic ink, Dyemen are incredibly powerful and capable of a numerous host of powers that make them unpredictable and hard to destroy by ordinary means. This is the classification for anyone who uses Ink Body Magic as they in turn become a Dyeman due to the way their body is altered forever, unable to return to normal afterwards. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Based on Teen Titan's Brushogan's ability to create living ink humans that served him, had distinct personas and various abilities granted to them, it is from this that this Magic stems from the most. Hints of Batman Beyond, as seen in the gif and future pics to come, as '''Inque '''is a gelatinous human with ink-like powers that allow her near limitless ability of shapeshifting and transforming. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Faer Pleigh Category:Dyemen